This invention relates to apparatus for the detection of changes in an alternating current input. This detection is very important for the proper operation of many complex devices, such as computers and telephones exchanges.
Existing devices for detecting changes in an alternating current input do not react rapidly enough for computers, thelephone exchanges or similar devices. The also do not detect both a manually selectable brownout level (reduced voltage level) and a total power failure. Additionally, output jitter resulting from a series of momentary power interruptions frequently occurs in power interruption detectors.